Mandalorian War Lore
by xion92
Summary: The story of the great exJedi Revan, beginning at his heated arguement with the Old Jedi Council on Dantooine. Rated T for very little strong language.


"This is an outrage! These Mandalorians are bringing a hailstorm of fire, destruction, and death to the Rim worlds and you "advise" us to stand by as the Republic that we've sworn to protect crumbles and turns to ashes right beneath our feet!?"

The man in the middle of the Council's chamber poised himself in a indignant manner and knelt in front of his higher-in-commands. His Jedi Knight robes pooled on the Council chamber's ground as he made his final heart-felt plea.

"Please, wise Masters! We cannot sit by and watch as this menace tears us apart. We have power on our side, we have numbers! We are more powerful than this so-called "threat"… we can wipe them from the face of the galaxy! We can drive them out of known space, drive them into the Unknown Regions. Just please, give us your consent!"

"You have heard our ruling Revan, the Council will not condone the use of force without careful consideration of the Council as a whole. We need to amass our forces from all over, we need deliberations from the other Council's and even after such we need to submit our unanimous decisions to the High Council on Coruscant. We need time to—"

"We do not have time Master Vrook! Do you think that the Councils' will deliberate this in time to save the galaxy from the Mandalorians!? Do you possibly think that Master Atris, Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, Vandar, Vash and you will be able to talk about this in a committee before we are all destroyed? Can't you feel the dark side rising? We need to stop—"

"THIS IS NOT UP FOR DILEBERATION REVAN! The Council demands that we enact patience and that's what we will damn well do while I still draw breath!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be breathing anymore if it causes this much hesitation in fighting the threat that is pining to break the Republic into pieces. We'll all be speaking Mandalorian within the next year!"

"DO NOT EVER THREATEN ME! I am still your superior and you will follow my orders, do you understand!?"

"No, I don't understand. If you won't listen to reason then perhaps you can be made to!"

Revan, who was already standing flailing his arms with exasperation, reached out in front of him and funneled the Force into an invisible hand. Constricting Master Vrook's lungs in the iron grip of the dark side, he held the satisfaction of watching his Master squirm under his power.

"Revan, stop you must. Get us nowhere, in-fighting will." It was Master Vandar's voice that sounded from the far distance that gaped between Revan's great dark side feat and Vandar's persuasion.

"Revan…this is only leading you…down the dreadful…paths of the dark side!" Vrook called between gasps for air.

"Stop this you must, or necessary, force will be!"

Revan held his grip on Vrook's windpipe, while simultaneously bracing himself for an onslaught of power from his "Master". What he braced for was nothing like what he actually received. Vandar reached out to Revan with his mind and sent dark images through his brain.

The racing images of death and destruction made Revan relinquish his hold on his former Master's windpipe and collapse to his knees in pain. The racing tragedies drove him temporarily insane, leading to his eventual mental breakdown.

Vandar forced the images to recede and sent Revan spinning across the chambers in a rag-doll effect with a powerful Force Push. Vrook sat sputtering and heavily breathing to the point of hyperventilation.

"Get out! Get out of this Academy… get off of this planet… and never return! Your presence… is no longer… welcome! GET OUT!" Vrook screamed between sputtering gasps for breath.

Revan began to walk out of the chambers, but he turned around to face all of the Masters that had once been part of his family.

"You were my family when I was orphaned on the Outer Rim. You were my advisers when I needed guidance. You were my friends when I needed such. Now… now I see you for what you are behind all your wisdom… you're all just cowards. Old, skittish, COWARDS! You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you and your idealistic pacifism! You'll never make it out of this war alive; I'll make sure of it…"

With that, Revan strode out of the room in a furious rage. He stormed into the courtyard to his best friend, Malak's, waiting eyes. As Revan rushed past him, he didn't even ask questions, he followed with no inquiry.

"We are leaving Malak, in case you were wandering. We're leaving this Force-damned Academy of weakness and we're taking as many with us as possible! We're taking this war into our own hands… but first, we have to make a stop at those forgotten ruins. We have unfinished business to conduct there…


End file.
